


And the truth came out...

by Whaatimidoing31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, But just a little, Feminine Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, and then fluff, my first ever fic, not much avengers, so please be gentle haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaatimidoing31/pseuds/Whaatimidoing31
Summary: Peter’s classmates don’t believe that he has an internship at SI, and when they go there for a field trip, they realize that there’s so much more that they don’t know.Or, the overused Field Trip Trope that we all love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 527
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	And the truth came out...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first ever fic. I’m actually excited for this. Hope you guys like it. I loveee the field trip trope so here is my take on it. Also, quarantine has me bored af. STAY SAFE AT HOME
> 
> In this Peter is 13 and is Tony’s bio child, Bucky and Tony are married and canon doesn’t exist in here. Also he is not Spiderman.
> 
> English isn’t my first language so if there are any mistakes that’s why. Enjoyy!!
> 
> Also I want to state that I DON’T OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS.

Peter woke up to fingers massaging his scalp. He looked up to see his dad, Tony. Sitting up, he smiled at the older man. His dad was his world, they loved each other. Tony was always there for him. 

Peter had a horrible day and as always, Flash was being a dick with him (and also Flash’s friends, who all shared a single brain cell). Maybe it was the fact that Peter was 13 and they 16. He could go to advanced classes because he was a genius, but that’s not the point. Because bullying sucked, being called Penis Parker was getting old but some of the things they said really hurt, he knew he was a little feminine and “soft”, but that wasn’t wrong, he wasn’t hurting anyone by being like that. He knew that he was a boy, so what if he liked pink? Colors have nothing to do with gender and neither do clothes. And the fact that they didn’t believe the stark internship wasn’t helping either. Even the teachers thought he was lying, and to a point he was. He did things that interns do and sometimes helped in the labs, but it was a cover story to protect his identity. 

“Daddy?” Peter said in nothing more than a whisper “Why are they so mean to me?” And if that didn’t broke Tony’s heart...

“I don’t know cucciolo, but I’ve already told you, if you want, your Papa and I can go to school and talk to the teachers about this. We could even take you to other school” The mention of his Papa made Peter sob. Bucky had been on a mission for the past three weeks and he missed him, they couldn’t even talk by phone because he was in some place that didn’t have signal. His Papa was big and strong, and he made him feel safe. Tony made him feel safe, but Bucky was their rock. 

“I would miss Ned and MJ if I changed schools” maybe a lot of people were mean with him, but his friends were awesome, they didn’t care that Peter was younger, they liked him for who he was. He trusted them to the point that they were the only ones outside the Avengers that knew about his parents. Before he would say that he could take the bullying, but they made him reach his breaking point. “But I can’t anymore... I don’t think I can take all of the things they say about me” crying, he clung to his dad. 

“I will make this alright baby, don’t worry, I’ll make sure they know not to mess with you anymore” Tony kissed his cheek and ran his finger through his son’s baby soft curls. His mind was working so fast, thinking how he would make everything better. He was Tony Stark and no one was gonna mess with his baby. “Try to get some more sleep sweetheart, I’ll be with here with you” Peter placed his head on his dad’s chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

If his dad said everything was going to be alright, he believed him...

***************** ***************** *****************

The next day Peter was sitting in his last class, waiting for the bell to ring so he could go home, when the teacher, Mr. Harrington yelled to get everyone’s attention. 

“Class! Yesterday we received a call from a really big company, to grant us a tour of their labs, so we are going to a field trip!!” Everyone started whispering about were they thought the tour was going to be. The teacher was clearly excited, maybe more than the students. The kids started asking where the field trip was. “We are going to... STARK INDUSTRIES!!!” All of the students turned his heads to see Peter and then started snickering. ‘His lie is gonna get out’ was a thought that everyone, except Ned and MJ, had running trough their heads. 

“Penis! Are you excited to be shown as a liar in front of everyone?” Flash said, his friends laughing behind him. 

“Leave me alone” Peter said, but it came as a whisper. His face was extra red from the embarrassment of his classmates laughing at him. He wanted to go home now. 

“This is gonna be so cool! Everyone is gonna see that you are not lying! You think there would be any Avengers?” Ned said excited. He didn’t like the way the class treated his friend but he couldn’t do to much about it. 

“Yeah, maybe it’s not going to be so bad” Ned was right. 

“Take a permission slip and bring it back tomorrow. The trip is on friday. You are all dismissed” Peter stood up and organized his bag. When he was at the teacher desk Mr. Harrington called him. 

“Peter can I talk to you?” Peter nodded “Look, I know that you are younger and that maybe your life is a little hard, but you can’t keep lying about the internship, it’s not a good look for you and the only reason I’m letting you go to the tour is because I think you can stop yourself from talking about it at the company” Peter eyes were burning with tears that were threatening to fall. He liked this teacher, he was great and he thought he was the only one that believe in him. Guess he will be proved wrong on friday. 

“Okay” was the only thing Peter said before running to meet with Happy at the school’s entrance. 

He entered the car and murmured a greeting to Happy. 

“What’s up kid? Why are you like that?” Normally the kid would be talking non stop. But now Happy swore he saw tears in the kid’s eyes. 

“Nothing Happy, just tired” The driver wasn’t convienced but didn’t say anything. He just drove to the tower. 

When the got to the tower Happy dropped Peter off at the main entrance. There was an entrance made specifically for the Avenger and family, but he liked going to the lobby and saying hi to everyone. 

“Hi Pete!” Said the lady at the reception’s desk. Her name was Aline. “Hi Aline, how are you?” Peter asked. “Well I’m doing good, thanks. You? How was school?” “It was good thanks, I gotta go see ya!” Peter lied, not wanting to talk about his day. 

He skipped through security, waving at the guards as he passed, and went straight to the private elevator. 

“Hello Master Peter, the Avengers are in the common room. Sir is in a meeting with Miss Potts. Where would you like to go?” JARVIS voice came trough the speakers. 

“Take me to the penthouse please Jar” and the the elevator started to go to the penthouse floor. 

When he got to the floor he went to his room and changed his clothes. He took of his science pun t-shirt and his jeans and he put on a cute blue dress. His family didn’t mind what he wore, they just wanted him to be happy. After changing his clothes and putting on som fluffy socks he went took the elevator to the common room were his aunt and uncles were. 

Clint was talking with Steve while the later was cooking what looked like pasta. Nat was with Bruce on the couch watching Sam trying to teach Thor how to play Mario Kart. 

“Hey ребенок паук” Nat opened his arms for his nephew to go hug her. 

“Hey Auntie Nat” Peter went to his aunt to hug her. He had to show her his permission slip because she was the one that was listed as his guardian at school (well Natalie Rushman, not her). But he will talk to his dad first. 

“Hey kiddo, I made you cookies” Steve said. Every Avenger had a soft spot for the kid they all saw grow up. “Come here to eat some lunch and then you can have as much cookies as you want. How does that sound?” At the mention of sweets Peter perked up. 

“Thanks Uncle Steve!!” Peter loves his uncle’s cookies. They were just so good (Steve was the obly one in the tower, aside from his Papa, that actually knew how to cook. The rest just ordered take out because they couldn’t cook to save their lives) and Peter had a sweet tooth. 

He loved spending time with his family. And because of being surrounded by love, he forgot about the field trip. 

***************** ***************** *****************

“Dad? Can I ask you something?” Peter entered to his dad’s lab. He wanted to talk about this friday. 

“Go ahead baby. What’s up?” Tony let go of an screwdriver to hear his son. 

“You knew my class is having a field trip to the tower?” Realization became clear in Tony’s face. Shit... he forgot to tell Peter about his plan. 

“Come here bambi...” Peter went to sit on his dad’s lap. Tony held his son close to his chest. “I talked to your Aunt Pepper. She thought it will be a good idea to let your class come here so they’ll stop bothering you... After that we will hold a press conference to tell the world about you, so everyone knows not to mess with you.”

“But Daddy, then they’ll all want to talk to me just because of who I am. They’ll try to use me” he looked up at his father with his big brown doe eyes and a pout on his lips, concern all over him. 

“You already know who your real friends are. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me Petey. And if you feel to uncomfortable we can take you to other school, a really cool one with big labs and maybe a pool” Tony teased his son, he loved swimming so that made him smile. 

“I trust you Dad. I wish Papa was here to hug us both.” Peter sighed kissing his dad’s cheek. “I love you dad”

“I love you too tesoro, and your Papa loves you too. He’ll be back in no time, you’ll see.” He kissed his son’s temple and carried him to the master bedroom, he asked Jarvis to close up the workshop and decided that his son was more important that the project he was working on. 

“How about we put in some movies and cuddle? You’ll liked that?” Tony wanted Peter to stop thinking and just relax. “Yes!!! Star Wars and ice cream! Pleaseee” asked the younger one using his puppy dog eyes. His dad didn’t like when he ate sugar this late, but they could make an exception. 

“Just today young man” Tony sighed. He’ll do anything to see the sweet smile his son was giving him at the moment. 

***************** ***************** *****************

Friday morning came fast. Peter woke up to Jarvis telling him to start getting ready. He showered, brushed his teeth and got some clothes on. He went for one of his Papa’s grey sweatshirts (it smelled like him and he loved it because it was so big on him he felt like Bucky was hugging him), and a pair of skinny jeans. Peter really wanted to wear a skirt today, but decided against it after thinking about what his classmates would say. 

He went to the kitchen and saw his family sprawled all over the living room. He looked at the time in his phone, took a bagel and his backpack and left running. Shit, he was going late. 

Happy was waiting for him at the garage. He muttered his greetings to the driver and hoped on the black car. 

When he got to school, he saw the bus at the front with the students around it. Mr. Harrington was taking attendance. 

“Mr. Parker, you’re almost to late” the teacher said. The rest of the class entered the bus. Peter went to follow the when Mr. Harrington stoped him “I just wanted to remind you that if you want to avoid embarrassing the school and yourself, don’t mention the internship thing, okay?” Peter just nodded and ignored the man. The were all going to swallow their words today. 

He took a seat at Ned’s side, the seat behind MJ (who was alone drawing in her sketchbook). Ned startes to ramble excitedly about today ‘Your Dad would be there’’What about Thor’’You think we’ll see the Iron Suit’’This will be so cool!!’

“Loser, we’ve been there before” MJ said, not looking up from whatever she was drawing. 

“I know but still!! It’s the Avengers Tower! What’s even you life dude!?” he said the last sentence to Peter. Yeah, his life was kinda awesome. “Now the whole class will know that you are not a liar”

“And the whole world too” murmured Peter “Dad says it would be a good idea to hold a press conference to present me to the world”

“And how are you feeling about it?” MJ asked. She new her friend- and yes, she considered him a friend- didn’t like the spotlight. He was a shy kid and she worried about this being to overwhelming for him. 

“Well... when i was little i didn’t understand why no one could know who my parents where, but then i thought it was better that way. I love my dads with all my heart, but when everybody knows the truth, I’ll never have any real privacy. Also I talked to my dad about changing schools, going to private one where I can start from zero.” He was still not to fond of the idea, but maybe it was for the best. 

“Oh man, don’t worry about it. Right now focus on the faces of the class when they see who they’ve been bullying” Ned only wanted what was best for his best friend, even if that was not being able to see each other everyday. 

“Yeah, nerd #2 is right. We’ll still be your friends even if yoh are the biggest little nerd we know” MJ smirked, wanting to make Peter smile. 

“Hey! Why I’m the biggest nerd. Ned is worst!!” Peter pouted. “Shut up losers” MJ laughed. ‘My friends are the best’ Peter thought. 

***************** *****************

“Attention everyone! We’re close to stark industries. You know the rules already, but here I go again. No wandering off, stay on your best behavior-“Mr. H looked at Peter with this one “no pictures unless they say its okay, and try not to bother the employees to much”

Before he could finish, the whole class started looking trough the window to see the tower as they were approaching it. Even Ned was fanboying. MJ was amused watching Ned and Peter was just trying not to fall asleep. He was really tired. 

“Hey Penis. Did your friend brought you your diaper bag?” Flash shouted and everyone laughed at this. “How stupid do you think we’re to believe that they would let a baby who doesn’t know how to clean his shit intern at the most important tech company in the world” Well, he is the heir to said company, but they’ll find that out soon. 

“Shut up dipshit, no one asked for you opinion” Peter smiled as MJ defended him. 

“Miss Jones!” Scolded Mr. Harrington. MJ just rolled her eyes at this. 

“Hey guys look!! We’re here!” A student yelled. The bus parked and everyone got out quickly. Peter, Ned and MJ were the lasts ones to go out. Staying at the back of the group. 

Entering the building, everyone stared amazed at the lobby. It screamed luxury and technology. It screamed Tony Stark. 

Standing at the front of the security check, there was a girl, probably college-aged, with lanyards in her hand and a big smile on her face. She was talking animatedly with the receptionist Aline. Peter had never seen her before, he thought she must be knew. 

“Hello, we’re here for the tour” Mr. H said. “Midtown High?” He nodded. 

“Well, nice to meet you” She shook hands with the teacher. “Welcome to Stark Industries! My name is Claire and I’ll be your tour guide today. When I call your names please come here to take your badges” She started calling names. When she finished the teacher noticed that Peter didn’t receive a badge. 

“Sorry Miss, one of my students didn’t receive a badge” the class started whispering at this. “We didn’t make any more badges. Kid are you sure you gave your permission slip to your teacher?” At this point Peter didn’t care about the rest, he was going to just tell the truth. Well not completely but still. 

“It’s no problem Miss, I don’t need one.” He said politely. She frowned at this ‘who did this kid think he was’

“Okay Peter that’s enough!” Mr. Harrington was fuming “don’t listen to him Miss Claire, he did gave me his permission slip. There’s something we can do?” Flash had a smug grin on his face. 

“Oh poor Penis Parker! Accept it, it was all a lie” Flash said. “Kid everyone here need a badge. I’m sorry” Claire said, not apologetic at all. 

“Miss Noiret, he is telling the truth. He doesn’t need a badge, the AI’s recognize him, just start with the tour.” Aline told Claire. Peter gave her a thankful smile and waved at her. 

“Yes ma’am” The tour guide decided to drop the subject. “If you make a line please, you are gonna go through here and scan your badge-“she did it”like so”

“Claire Noiret, level Omega 2” a feminine voice came out of nowhere startling the students. Peter and his friends snickered at this. 

“Don’t worry guys, that’s FRIDAY. She’s one of the tower’s AI’s” one of the students, Cindy, raised her hand. Claire signaled her to ask. “You said one of... How many are there?”

“There are two. FRIDAY, who you’ve already met, she controls the company part of the building. And there’s JARVIS he is Dr. Stark’s personal AI, he controls the living quarters of the Avengers and the penthouse. Only the Avengers, Miss Potts, Dr. Starks and a few select other can interact with him” She says and the asks for them to go through the scanners. Flash pushes everyone to be the first one entering. A grin on his face. 

“Eugene Thompson, level Delta 2” And like that the whole class passed trough the scanners. When the line got to the three friends MJ and Ned went first. 

“Michelle Jones, level Beta 2. Welcome back MJ”  
“Ned Leeds, level Beta 2. Welcome back Ned”

“Thanks Fri” both greeted. Everyone was confused by this. ‘Did the machine said Welcome BACK?’ A student whispered to her friend. ‘Here goes nothing’ Peter thought. He went trough the scanner without a badge. The whole class, the teacher and even Claire thought that something was going to go wrong. Maybe an alarm or something, but what came next took everyone by surprise. 

“Peter Stark-Barnes, level Alpha 2. Welcome home Master Peter, Sir told me about the field trip. I hope you enjoy it” A masculine voice came from the speakers, different from the other voice they all heard before. 

“Thanks J” Peter said, all eyes on him. Everyone was gaping at him, they looked like fish out of the water. 

“WHAT THE FUCK PENIS!!?” (Who would it be!?) Flash was fuming, red in anger. 

“There is a lot that you don’t know yet” Peter said in a moment of confidence. This was his house, he was not going to be weak here. 

“Miss? What do the levels mean?” Abe, a student that didn’t believe better but didn’t bully him either, asked. 

“There are 4 clearence levels in the tower with 2 sub-levels each. Delta 1 is for the press and 2 is for tour groups. Omega 1 is for janitors and low level interns and 2 for tour guides and high level interns. Beta 1 is for scientists and heads of departments and 2 is for family and friends of the Avengers. Alpha 1 is for the Avengers and the CEO Miss Potts and 2 is all access and only Dr. Stark, his husband James Barnes and Dr. Banner.” Or so she thought before all of this happened. 

They started with the tour, went to a few labs where the interns waved and smiled at Peter. Also to the Avenger museum and some empty training rooms. It was not bad. The usual whisper or glare when someone greeted Peter, or confused looks when they asked Peter for help in some projects. Little by little the class realized that he never lied about the internship. The only one who didn’t want to believe it was Flash, who just scoffed and proclaimed that maybe he paid them of to act as if they knew him. 

They were on the elevator after lunch, Claire asked Friday to take them to the lobby to let them go back to the bus. Suddenly the elevator started going upwards and everyone was confused. A voice came from the speakers. 

“Young Sir, there is a surprise for you upstairs and Sir asked me to take the group with you. They granted your class a Q&A with the Avengers in the common floor. Please Master Peter, step to the side of Miss Noiret” Peter went to the front of the elevator. There was excited chatter all around. 

‘Would we meet Thor?’’And Captain America!?’’Why Peter has a surprise’’Maybe is a Make-A-Wish’’Yeah that makes sense’

So maybe they still didn’t believe him. He was mad at this. What more proof would they need. Claire was looking at him funny. A ding sounded and the doors opened. All of the Avenger were in the middle of the living room standing. Everyone was excited and started cheering, but Peter didn’t hear them, he was busy looking at the middle of the room. His Papa was looking at him. Happy tears filled his eyes and he runne to his father, ignoring the way Mr. Harrington was yelling at him. 

“PAPA!!” He screamed and jumped to cling to his father like a koala. “You came back” a sigh of relief left Peter. His Papa smelled like home. 

“Of course I came back doll. I’ll always come back to you and your Dad. Always” he said chuckling as he kissed his baby’s cheek. 

“Penis Parker is an orphan. What is this!?” Oh shit... he was dead and he didn’t know. 

“What did you just called my son?” Tony was furios. He knew it was bad but not this bad. His kid is the sweetest child there is. Why would they treat him like that. 

“Look, this is my son, my whole world, my family. And if you mess with him. You mess with all of us” The Avengers noded. They were livid that someone was treating their baby nephew like that. “You Flash Thompson, forget about in working somewhere other than Mcdonalds, because that’s the only thing I see in you future. And the rest of you, don’t talk to him, don’t look at him, don’t get close to him if it’s nothing but nice. Because I will end you all. He is the sweetest, selfless, most caring person I’ve ever met. And he deserves nothing but the best. Now... Get out of my tower” No one objected. They all left faster than ever. They knew they fucked up. MJ and Ned said by to Peter and left with the group. 

Bucky took Peter in his arms and with Tony they went to the penthouse after saying bye to the others. Peter went to his room, dressed himself in a cute pink pajamas and went to his parents room. They were waiting for him. He got in the middle of the bed and let himself be showered with love and cuddles from his dads. 

“We love you so much cucciolo” said Tony kissing Peter’s temple and pushing him close to his chest. 

“I love you too, daddy” Bucky made and offended noise. “And you too Papa” Peter giggled. He was safe and warm with his parents to his side. 

***************** *****************  
Two days later his was like that. With his fathers to his side, making him feel safe and loved. About to enter the press conference that will change his life. He was playing with the hem of his skirt-his dads told him that he could go dressed like he liked. So he opted for a pastel pink skirt, a cute cream sweater and some snickers. This was him and he didn’t want to hide anymore. 

Bucky puted a hand on his shoulder and said “Its gonna go great Petey, they’ll love you. Just be yourself” 

Tony went up the stage first “Today I got you all here united to reveal a secret my husband and I have been keeping for 13 years” the room was silent ‘What could it be?’ Every reporter was wondering. “I present to you our son and heir to Stark Industries” cheers were heard all ocer the place. Flashes of cameras going all off. 

Peter stepped into what was the first day of his new life. But he was not nervous, he had an amazing family to help him go through it. 

Yeah... He was lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! 
> 
> If you have any comment on how I can improve, feel free to let me know in the comment section.
> 
> Maybe I’ll make this an AU series but I’m not sure.
> 
> I know the ending is a little rushed. Well... the whole fic... But it’s my first time so yeah...


End file.
